La luna no sabe escuchar
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Mi último suspiro en el escenario se acerca. Es extraño, el mundo es extraño. Yo soy extraño. Aún recuerdo el día en que esta fantasía, que en aquel momento veía muy verdadera, comenzó... [Fic para el reto propuesto por jacque-kari del foro Proyecto 1-8].


¡Fiu! Termine esto reto, bueno, casi. Este es el primer capítulo de tres. Y, como lo dice en el summary, es para un reto que tome de **jacque-kari**. Abajo explicaré el nombre del capítulo y en qué consistía el reto.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y de cierta forma tampoco la idea de este fic porque salió de la mente brillante de jacque-kari.

(Título sujeto a cambios)

**La luna no sabe escuchar**

**I. Altair**

Silencio.

Todo a mi alrededor se ha tornado de un silencio ensordecedor. Takeru está hablando, lo sé porque sus labios se mueven, si no fuera por eso no lo sabría. No sé lo que está diciendo, pero se nota enojado, como pocas veces lo he visto. Sus ojos azules, que ahora mismo reflejan mi rostro como en un espejo, destellan una luz que yo jamás seré capaz de alcanzar… Se le llama pasión.

Hace poco que presencie el nacimiento de ese pequeño haz de luz en su mirada, lo supe cuando lo encontré escribiendo en un pedazo de papel, él volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa y dijo: "Se me acabo la tinta", yo comencé a reír.

A lo lejos, observo a otras tres personas que me miran con melancolía y resentimiento. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Es solo que, debo alcanzar eso que me hace falta.

Mi vista ahora se centra en una cabellera que permanece estática detrás de mí, silenciosa. Su corto cabello se mece grácilmente a la par del viento que corre para esconderse.

—Yamato, ¿estás seguro de lo que harás? ¿Acaso esta no es tu pasión? —pregunta ella con pesadumbre.

¿Pasión? No, no lo es.

Por supuesto que amo tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra lenta y rápidamente, mientras mi voz se funde con aquel sonido que se conecta a lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero, no se compara a la sensación que tengo cuando la veo a ella, cuando la toco, cuando la escucho, es la mejor música que el mundo puede producir.

—Lo estoy —respondo al fin.

La hora ha llegado. Mi último suspiro en el escenario se acerca. Es extraño, el mundo es extraño. Yo soy extraño. Aún recuerdo el día en que esta fantasía, que en aquel momento veía muy verdadera, comenzó.

El canto de los grillos me han hecho recordarlo, porque aquel día las cigarras cantaban con brío.

El verano había llegado, apenas habíamos concluido nuestro primer semestre en la escuela media, sin embargo, algunos, como Sora, Taichi y yo, teníamos que seguir yendo a la escuela por asuntos escolares. Sora debía asistir a las prácticas de tenis, Taichi… Bueno, él solo iba a pasar el tiempo con el club de futbol porque decía que se aburría en casa. Yo, por mi parte, debía ir a cursos de verano para reponer una materia. Sí, el tonto de Taichi Yagami no reprobó ni una, pero a mi favor puedo decir que le toco en el mismo salón que Sora. Ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Y él para ella.

El aula en la que yo estaba apenas y albergaba a diez personas. El aire que entraba por las ventanas no era suficiente para refrescar a mi pobre cerebro enclaustrado en un mar de calor. Comenzaba a sudar descontroladamente, el canto de las cigarras me mareaba, y las palabras inentendibles del pizarrón no ayudaban mucho.

Luego llego nuestro descanso de media hora. Pensé en ir a ver a alguno de mis amigos, sin embargo desistí inmediatamente al recordar que a esas horas, ambos apenas iniciaban con sus actividades. Resoplé, una y otra vez, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y un lápiz sobre la nariz. De repente, sin darme cuenta, mi pie comenzó a moverse, al ritmo del lejano sonido de un balón siendo pateado, con las cigarras haciendo coro. Los rayos del sol se hicieron indiferentes para mí, por ese breve instante.

Me deje llevar por los sonidos de mi rededor. Hasta que una voz, que en ese entonces me pareció increíblemente molesta, me interrumpió.

—Si quieres distraerte golpeando algo, por lo menos hazlo con otra banca —dijo con la vista fija en el pizarrón.

No me había percatado que todo ese tiempo, mi pie se mantuvo chocando contra la butaca de enfrente, donde yacía sentado un chico. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente, de vez en cuando viraba al pizarrón. Observé que al lado de su mochila, un estuche de guitarra permanecía recargado contra la pared.

—¿Tocas la guitarra? —pregunté omitiendo las palabras que me había dirigido antes.

Él se giró lentamente, el par de anteojos sobre sus ojos me hicieron recordar a Jyou. Su cabello también era similar al de mi amigo. Le sonreí amistosamente, pero mi sonrisa se borró en cuanto su ceño se frunció y me miró con ojos de loco.

—Sí, toco la guitarra, y más te vale que no la toques.

Aquel humor me hizo caer en la cuenta, de que, en definitiva, y por mucho que se pareciera a Jyou, su personalidad no se le parecía en nada.

Después de eso volvió a su tarea. Yo no pude apartar la vista de aquel estuche negro, o gris, no recuerdo el color con exactitud.

La campana sonó, anunciando el fin de la agonía. Mis amigos siempre pasaban por mí. Y ese día no fue la excepción. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, ahí estaban, conversando animadamente sin despegar la vista el uno del otro. Me detuve, sin saber por qué, retrocediendo hasta llegar de nuevo a los casilleros. Saqué mi celular de la mochila y le mandé un mensaje a Taichi.

«El profesor me castigo por no realizar todos los ejercicios, me quedaré una hora más. Váyanse sin mí».

Desde mi lugar observé como Tai se rascaba la cabeza y le leía mi mensaje a Sora. Ella levantó el rostro hacia los salones que se ocupaban en verano, y acto seguido empezaron a caminar.

No sé porque hice eso, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que, en aquellos días, me gustaba verlos caminar juntos. Al verlos sentía que el tiempo se detenía, y que, sin embargo, una sombra invisible nos hacía avanzar. Ellos eran como mi prueba, de que alguna vez el pasado había existido.

Con el celular en mano me adentre de nuevo a la escuela.

Caminaba lentamente, con mis pensamientos flotando entre los largos y blancos pasillos de la escuela. Avanzaba sin rumbo fijo, solo para crear tiempo y no encontrarme con mis amigos por alguna calle cercana. Subí al tercer piso, baje al segundo, y volví a subir al tercero. Así me mantuve por varios minutos, hasta que escuché el sonido de una guitarra acústica. Inevitablemente recordé la armónica que yo solía tocar años atrás. Mis pies actuaron por inercia, dirigiéndose a la fuente del sonido, a los salones donde se reunían algunos clubs.

Abrí la puerta, enclaustrado aun en los sonidos que chocaban entre las lisas paredes.

Me sorprendí al ver a tres chicos sentados en círculo. Uno —el que me daba la espalda— era quien tocaba. Los otros dos observaban con suma atención el movimiento ágil de sus manos. Me quedé allí de pie, esperando que alguien notara mi presencia, aunque no supiera exactamente que decir cuando me preguntaran que hacía yo ahí.

—¿Estás perdido? —la música se detuvo—. Tu respiración llega hasta mis malditos oídos.

Resoplé al reconocer esa voz. Era el mismo chico irritante de mi clase.

—¡Oye! Yo te conozco, tú eres amigo de Yagami, ¿no? Y de esa chica pelirroja.

De súbito, tenía frente a mí unos ojos verdes, observándome con ansiedad y una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

—¿C-Conoces a Taichi? —pregunté con nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas fuera de mi peculiar círculo de amigos.

—Claro, su clase está al lado de la mía, desde ahí escuchamos siempre los gritos que le lanza al profesor cada vez que llega tarde. Así como los regaños de la chica pelirroja hacía él.

—Ya. —Asentí.

—Disculpa mi poca educación, mi nombre es Shiomi Akira, y si no me equivoco tu nombre es… ¡Ishida! Ishida Yamato. —Mi cara de sorpresa hizo que el chico agregara—: No te asustes, Ishida, sé tu nombre porque lo he escuchado mil veces en boca de las chicas de mi clase.

Comenzó a reír sonoramente al notar el sonrojo que invadía mi rostro, una nueva voz lo acompaño.

—¿Ishida?, yo también he oído ese nombre. Eres bastante popular para ser apenas de primer año, ¿sabías?

Un chico, de cabello castaño, más oscuro que el de Shiomi, asomó la cabeza por detrás de su amigo, sonriendo, clavándome sus ojos grises infectados de una extraña tranquilidad que me estremeció.

—Cierto, cierto. Sin embargo, a los de tercero no les agradabas. Los escuché varias veces decirlo, cuando iba al club de tiro con arco.

—Debería sentirme alegre por conocer al chico más asediado del colegio. Mi nombre es Ajibana Takashi. Y el pitufo de ahí —señaló con el pulgar por arriba de su hombro—, es nuestro presidente, Kamio Yukata.

—¿Presidente de qué? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Del club de música. Y si te quieres unir a nosotros, Ishida, debes tocar un instrumento, además, debes llamarme _Kamio-sama._

La poca luz que llegaba de afuera chocaba contra sus relucientes anteojos. Su rostro, más duro que un cartón, permanecía inerte, no sonreía, no hacía alguna mueca que me indicara cómo reaccionar, hasta que, sin razón alguna, me dieron ganas de reír, simplemente reír.

Reí tanto, y por tanto tiempo, que no me di cuenta del momento en que el sol se ocultó por completo.

—¿D-De que te ríes? —espetó Kamio, con el rostro hecho fuego.

—No… No lo sé.

Fue la respuesta más sincera que le pude dar.

—Vamos Yukata, deberías alegrarte porque tenemos un nuevo miembro —intervino Takashi, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Eres muy despreocupado, Ajibana. —Acomodó la guitarra que antes tocaba sobre una butaca—. Bien, ¿qué instrumento tocas?

Pensé en abrir la boca para decirles que había llegado ahí solo para perder el tiempo, que simplemente estaba en ese salón, con ellos, por accidente, pero algo me impidió decir todo el discurso que planeo mi mente durante los cinco segundos que me quede callado.

—La armónica —respondí con voz firme.

—¿La armónica? ¡No hablas en serio!

Kamio se golpeó la frente con fuerza, mientras que Akira se desternillaba de risa, y Takashi se cubría la boca con la mano.

—Bien. Me voy —dije, al tiempo en que daba media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Espera!

Alguien me jaló de la camisa, provocando que cayera al piso.

De nuevo Kamio golpeó su frente, desarreglando sus lentes, Akira lanzó una sonora risotada, y Takashi tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

* * *

—Discúlpame por eso, Ishida, no quería que te fueras.

—Descuida.

Los cuatro permanecíamos sentados en círculo, Akira, el causante de mi caída, no paraba de disculparse, y reír al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿tocas la armónica? —preguntó Kamio. Asentí— Bien, supongo que nos servirás de algo.

—No soy un objeto.

—Sí, nos servirá de algo. Tal vez si le damos unas maracas aprenda a tocarlas.

—¿En dónde crees que estamos, Akira?

—En el club de música, por supuesto, querido Takashi.

—¿La armónica? Hace mucho que no escuchaba hablar de ese instrumento de la era _protozoaria._ Escuché una leyenda que decía…

Los tres se envolvieron en una atmosfera impenetrable, la forma en la que se coordinaban era escalofriante, y reconfortante a la vez. Era como si todos formaran parte de un rompecabezas perfectamente delimitado. Recuerdo que al cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir, me preguntaba si algún día yo sería parte de ese rompecabezas.

—¡Hey, ustedes! Ya casi son las siete, tendrán que irse pronto.

El conserje de la escuela prácticamente nos corrió del aula. Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del colegio. Las luces del patio se prendían, una tras otra, mientras que en el cielo de verano las estrellas comenzaban a titilar altas y ostentosas.

La brisa de la noche revolvía mis cabellos, así como mis pensamientos.

—Así que, Ishida, ¿contamos contigo?

Lo dijo de una forma tan fría, con un tono de súplica, que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado. Detrás de él otros dos rostros me miraban, con la expectativa remarcada en sus pupilas.

—Nos vemos mañana en la salida —dije, dándoles la espalda y alzando la mano en forma de saludo.

Pude escuchar claramente como soltaban alaridos de alegría, me los podía imaginar brincoteando de un lado a otro.

Durante mi regreso a casa una sensación de soltura me invadía, mis pies se movían como si caminaran sobre charcos de agua, mi pecho se sentía exaltado, y mis oídos…, a mis oídos llegaba hasta el sonido más pequeño. De repente, comencé a correr, solo corrí y corrí. Me sentía feliz.

Al llegar a casa el único sonido que reinaba era el de las llaves en mis manos. Como siempre, todo estaba desordenado, avance entre la ropa tirada y al pasar por la habitación de mi padre escuche ruido, hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

—… Salúdalo de mi parte. —Fue lo único que oí antes de entrar.

—¿Quién era, papá?

—Tu madre —dijo, sosteniendo con habilidad un cigarro.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—En el próximo ciclo escolar ella y Takeru regresaran a Odaiba

Asentí silenciosamente, observando el hilo de humo que ascendía al techo.

Hace mucho que no veía a mi hermano, ansiaba ver que tanto había crecido en los meses que nos dejamos de ver.

Estaba por irme, cuando recordé, de la nada, al club que me había unido de imprevisto. Me quede de pie, con la manija de la puerta escurriéndose entre mis dedos.

—¿Pasa algo, Yamato?

—Nada, yo… Necesito una guitarra —le solté sin más, aun sabiendo que Kamio tal vez me mataría pues no me había dicho que instrumento tocaría.

Sus ojos oscuros me vieron con sorpresa, bajo la mano junto al cigarrillo y se puso de pie, camino rumbo al armario. Hizo un ademán para que me acercara.

—No escondes ahí un portal al Digimundo, ¿verdad? —pregunté con nerviosismo.

—No.

Abrió las puertas con lentitud, haciendo que mi curiosidad aumentara a cada momento que la madera rechinaba, hasta que por fin dejo a la vista el pequeño secreto que ocultaba mi padre; una guitarra. La poca luz de la habitación iluminaba cada cuerda de distinta forma, su color me recordó al olor del café por las mañanas. Su forma tan perfectamente delineada me erizo la piel, era un instrumento perfecto.

—Tómala, es tuya.

—Pero…

—Yo ya no la necesito, mi tiempo ya paso, ahora es tu turno. —Se giró hacía mí, guiñándome un ojo—. Ahora ve a preparar algo que muero de hambre.

En ese momento, mil preguntas se arremolinaron en mi mente al ver la espalda de mi padre.

»¿Desde cuándo tienes esta guitarra?

»¿Tocabas en alguna banda?

»¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

»Apuesto a que esos años fueron muy divertidos para ti. ¿Conociste a mamá en alguno de tus conciertos? —Sin embargo, enmudecí.

Tome la guitarra y salí de su recamara, pensé que mi forma de agradecerle seria con la cena de esa noche.

* * *

Las letras del pizarrón se cambiaban de posición, comenzaba a dudar que solo fuera efecto del calor apabullante, tal vez el profesor quería jugar con mi mente hasta volverme loco para que repitiera el año.

Afortunadamente, la campana de salida sonó a tiempo.

—Vamos,_ novato_ —bufó Kamio.

—Sí… —Por la ventana vi a mis amigos en la salida, esperando—. Primero tengo algo que hacer, los alcanzó en el salón de música.

Con orgullo, y bajo la atenta mirada de Kamio, colgué a mi espalda mi reciente adquisición instrumental.

Corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

—Yamato, llegas tarde, Sora y yo pensamos que tal vez podríamos ir a…

—No puedo —corté sus palabras—. Lo siento.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Sí, y es importante.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, Taichi estará bien sin ti por un día. Vamos. —Sora arrastró de la chaqueta a mi amigo.

—¡Yamato! Sora, déjame hablar con él, no nos puede abandonar sin darnos una explicación ¡Yamato, maldito! ¡Yamato!

La voz de Taichi siempre salía como si tuviera un megáfono en la mano. Cerré los ojos, esta vez no los vi alejarse juntos.

* * *

—¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

—No.

—¿Por qué la trajiste?

—Porque se ve bien en mi espalda.

—¡Te mataré! Yo toco la guitarra aquí, lo hiciste adrede.

—Cálmate Yukata, es una buena oportunidad para que le enseñes a alguien tus maravillosos dones. Anda, enséñale a tocarla —exclamó Takashi con su tranquilidad a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

—En posición, Ishida —ordenó Kamio—. Copiaras lo que haga, si puedes seguir mi ritmo.

Sus manos se movían rápidamente, pasaban de una cuerda a otra y sus dedos marcaban notas distintas a cada segundo. Me sentí mareado los primeros minutos, después de marcar el patrón de los movimientos en mi cabeza, traté de imitarlo. No sabía con exactitud lo que hacía, solo sabía que se sentía agradable.

Al terminar, los lentes de Kamio resbalaban por su nariz, supuse que era por el sudor de su frente.

—¡Creo que tenemos un nuevo guitarrista! —gritó Akira levantando los brazos.

—Cállate Akira, yo soy el guitarrista.

—La mayoría manda, Ishida será el nuevo guitarrista desde hoy, tú tocaras el teclado Yukata.

—¡¿Qué?!

Los gritos por parte del chico no se hicieron esperar, correteo a sus amigos por toda la escuela por largo rato. Ese fue apenas el inicio.

Las vacaciones terminaron, nosotros seguimos viéndonos después de clases para ensayar. Nuestros lazos se fortificaban, mientras tanto, tuve que ver como mi relación con Taichi y Sora se acortaba.

Al final del semestre ocurrió algo que cambiaría todo.

El tío de Yukata trabajaba en un bar que apenas habían remodelado, para su apertura buscaron una banda, Yukata le hablo de nosotros, y así fue como surgió nuestra primer oportunidad.

—¿Están listos?

Todos asintieron con nerviosismo.

Salimos a nuestro primer escenario. No había mucha gente cuando empezamos a tocar, pero lentamente, la poca gente que estaba allí se reunió para vernos. Por lo regular, Akira era quien cantaba los _covers_ que solíamos tocar, pero esa noche estaba enfermo, por unanimidad decidieron que yo cantara, por lo menos ese día.

Al principio mi voz salía como un hilo, pero conforme mis manos sostenían la guitarra con determinación, y Takashi tocaba con más fuerza la batería, las notas que salían de mi boca fluían con naturalidad y valentía.

Quienes estaban ahí nos aplaudieron por un tiempo que nos pareció eterno. Por primera vez las luces del escenario no me molestaron.

—¡Eso fue asombroso!

—Creí que vomitaría.

Cuando estuvimos alejado del ruido de adentro, intercambiamos nuestras experiencias al tocar juntos, como una verdadera banda.

—Disculpen —una voz áspera atrajo la atención de todos.

—¿Si? —dijo Yukata, el líder.

—Los escuché allá arriba, tocan bien, me gustaría hacer algo más con ustedes, veo mucho potencial en su banda.

Un hombre alto, de traje y lentes oscuros nos veía. Su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa enorme, como la de un caballo.

—¿A cambio de qué? —resopló Akira.

—¡A cambio de nada! —Se carcajeo—. Pero primero, para ayudarlos, quisiera saber, ¿cómo se hacen llamar?

Intercambiamos miradas de confusión. En el bar nos habían presentado solo como "una nueva banda promesa". Para nosotros eso era suficiente.

Un montón de imágenes llegaron a mi mente con cada brillo de las estrellas. Mis aventuras de la infancia, el Digimundo, mis amigos… Gabumon.

—_Teenage Wolves _—respondí al cabo de un rato.

La luna, en ese instante, me pareció mas grande y brillante que nunca. Desprendía un color azul inusual, como si me sonriera solo a mí.

* * *

**Nota:** _Altair_ es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Aquila. Ocupa el duodécimo lugar en orden de brillo entre todas las estrellas del cielo. Es cuatro veces más voluminosa que el Sol y muchísimo más joven, con sólo 630 millones de años de edad. Se encuentra relativamente próxima a la Tierra. Su nombre significa **"La voladora".**

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que se entienda el por qué elegí el nombre de esa estrella, no sé si la información es completamente acertada, pero si por aquí hay un astrónomo, me encantaría que me corrigiera. Bueno, pues como ya dije antes este es el primer capítulo, y por si se lo preguntaban, el segundo capítulo también tendrá el nombre de una estrella. Después habrá Sorato, pero es que no los quería meter así de golpe como lo hizo Toei e.e

Estoy editando esto porque siempre se me olvidan los agradecimientos. Le doy las gracias una vez mas a _HikariCaelum_ porque me hizo el favor de leer una parte de este fic y ayudarme con algunas cosillas, ¡muchas gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a jacque-kari, si tienes alguna duda, queja o comentario, házmelo saber :3

Es todo. ¡Nos vemos!

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Reto:** (Copiado y pegado XD)

Quiero un fic de Yamato, así de simple. Naaa', tampoco tanto. A ver… tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero intentaré ordenarlas. Lo que quiero leer es un fic que hable sobre él y su banda. Siempre sentí curiosidad sobre quiénes eran, dónde los conoció, si eran amigos desde antes o no, si acaso algunos se llevaban mal o uno de ellos, por ejemplo, estaba interesado en alguna de las digielegidas (me da curiosidad saber cómo reaccionaría Yamato en tal caso). Me gustaría ver cómo nació todo y cómo fueron surgiendo hasta hacerse populares y grabar su primer disco, irse de gira y cosas por el estilo (dejo a elección de quien lo tome si la historia termina cuando están en la cumbre del éxito o ya cuando se separan por la decisión de Yamato de ser astronauta, si es que es la única razón). En cuanto al romance no es necesario que haya, pero si lo hay quisiera que (y sí, créanlo) fuera canon… sip, me refiero al Sorato, pero dejo libre la opción de que se involucre o no con otras chicas antes o después. En suma, lo que pido es un fic que explore su personaje desde su faceta rockstar principalmente, sin excluir otros temas que puedan surgir como su amistad con Taichi o con cualquiera de los chicos, su relación con Takeru y sus padres, un análisis más profundo de su personalidad, el acoso de las fans (Jun cof-cof), sus ídolos musicales o en quién se inspira, la letra de alguna canción, etc. Se me ocurren muchas cosas. Lo único que pido que esté sí o sí es la banda y que se hable un poquito de cada uno.


End file.
